


Tonight

by MerySim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Got7ing, Isolation, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, a slap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: "Don't touch me! I-I know... I know that you don't love me like I love you... I thought I could handle it... But since even Real Got7 season 1, you have chosen to hurt me. You know that the one idea that scares me most is that I'll be the reason GOT7 fails, and you've used that to hurt me! And I'm done.""Gyeomie...""No! I'm done! I want a proper healthy relationship and you keep hurting me! We're done.""Gyeomie, I didn't mean to hurt you,""I don't believe you. Get out""Please!""I said get out! GET OUT!"^v^v^v^Jinyoung pushes Yugyeom too far and it takes a lot for him to realize and fix it





	1. What (S)He Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a work that I started in like 2017 so if it doesn't sound like me or is slightly cringe blame it on that please  
> The chapter titles come from the Franz Ferdinand album Tonight

The seven boys piled into the two cars, Jinyoung pouting as Yugyeom climbed into the other car, but shrugged as BamBam was also in that car. Jinyoung had a relatively calm ride, finishing off a chapter of a novel he'd been trying to read, but with so little time free from schedules or practice, he'd been on the same chapter for almost a month. Jinyoung didn't mind his rushed lifestyle, except for the few times that Yugyeom would crawl into his bed, both of them too tired to do anything but sleep. But that was okay, Jinyoung thinks, they had each other through all of it and he wouldn't have it any different.

That day was no different, but doing both a photo shoot and a recording for GOT7ing at once had left them with a few free hours. Jinyoung intended to make the most of it. He had wanted to talk to Yugyeom and make sure he was okay after the filming. And  _ maybe  _ he wanted to do more than talk. But with hours free, and Jaebum and Mark debating on treating the group, he'd have ample opportunity.

"Yah Jinyoungie. You wanna come to barbeque?" Mark asked him.

"Aish maybe next time, I'm just so exhausted." Jinyoung lied smoothly "With all the comeback promotions recently and all the drama filming before that I've barely had time off"

"Aish, you need to relax more Jinyoung, you're gonna run yourself into the ground," Mark said, somewhat fondly. "It's okay, I'm sure Bambam and Youngjae will be happy there's more for them." He laughed

"True" Jinyoung laughed, "Have fun though," Jinyoung said as the cars pulled up to the dorm.

"Without you? Of course!" Mark laughed dodging a swatting hand from Jinyoung. "Probably should drop off all our stuff first though," he said climbing out of the car, Jaebum and Jinyoung following. Jinyoung waved at the other car as it unloaded, but didn't seem to catch Yugyeom's eye, as Jackson was the only one waving back.

They piled into the building's elevator, Jackson talking loudly with Youngjae, Jinyoung not paying attention to what they were saying. They got to the apartment and Jinyoung sighed with relief as Jaebum opened the door before they filed in. Yugyeom coming in behind them all and slamming the door behind him, all eyes turning to him in response. The six boys stood in shock as Yugyeom stomped past them and slammed the door to his and Bambam's room, not even taking his shoes or jacket off. 

"Yugyeomie" Bambam called after him, kicking off his shoes before starting to follow him.

Jinyoung stood still, not sure what happened. Before kicking off his shoes and stopping BamBam, "Let me go" he said walking towards the room "I'll figure it out" The five boys nodded nervously, leaving Jinyoung to go ahead. Jinyoung stopped in front of the door listening for a moment before he knocked softly.

 

"Go away" Yugyeom called through the door, grimacing as his voice broke, hoping whoever it was didn't notice.

"Gyeomie it's me, let me in please," Jinyoung said softly through the door.

"I said go away" Yugyeom yelled at the door, burying his face in his pillow. He heard the knob jiggle, softly, suddenly glad he locked the door behind him

"Gyeomie, I said let me in," Jinyoung said firmly.

Yugyeom groaned loudly and stood to unlock the door, not opening the door itself before he sat on his bed, back against the wall. He watched as Jinyoung opened the door slowly and entered the room. Jinyoung frowned as he saw Yugyeom's bloodshot and watery eyes.

"What, hyung?" Yugyeom said bitterly.

"Yah, some way to say hi to your boyfriend" Jinyoung said, no bite in his words.

"Heh, right, that's what we are..." Yugyeom muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell hyung" Jinyoung sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Yugyeom grumbled, picking some lint off his sheets and throwing it to the floor.

"Yah, Kim Yugyeom. We talk to each other when we're feeling upset. That's what people do in healthy relationships."

"Healthy relationship?" Yugyeom laughed, "Yeah right"

"What are you talking about?" Jinyoung looked at him surprised.

"What am I talking about? I am talking about us." Yugyeom abruptly stood up, his voice getting increasingly louder. "About how you seem to enjoy making me feel like a burden! Like I'm going to break apart GOT7! Like I mean  _ nothing _ to you!"

"Yugyeomie..." Jinyoung gasped

"No, don't give me that. Don't pretend you feel bad! You keep doing this to me and I can't anymore!" Yugyeom felt tears start to stream down his face. "I can't deal with us running around behind everyone's backs! I can't deal with you being ashamed of me! "

"Gyeomie, I'm not ashamed of yo-" Jinyoung stood up his jaw dropped.

"Stop! I know you are, you don't have to lie anymore! I know you don't love me. I see how you look at Jaebum hyung..." he barely got out, choking on a sob. "I get it... He's more experienced, and a better singer and you've been together since even your auditions and he's closer to your age."

"That's not true-" Jinyoung reached towards him.

"Don't touch me!" Yugyeom yelled, not caring about the soft gasps he been hearing from the living room. "I-I know... I know that you don't love me like I love you... I thought I could handle it... But since even Real Got7 season 1, you have chosen to hurt me. You know that the one idea that scares me most is that I'll be the reason GOT7 fails, and you've used that to hurt me! And I'm done."

"Gyeomie..." Jinyoung spoke weakly

"No! I'm done! I want a proper healthy relationship and you keep  **hurting** me!" Yugyeom sobbed loudly, his voice breaking harshly. "We're done." he sobbed before taking a deep breath and holding in his sobs.

"Gyeomie, I didn't mean to hurt you," Jinyoung said desperately.

"I don't believe you," Yugyeom spoke harshly. "Get out"

"Please!" Jinyoung pleaded 

"I said get out!" Yugyeom yelled pushing Jinyoung towards the door "GET OUT!"

Jinyoung stumbled out of the door and Yugyeom slammed it shut behind him, not bothering to lock it. Yugyeom walked over to his bed and fell onto it. He grabbed his pillow and rolled onto his side, facing the wall before sobbing into his pillow, for what seemed like years. As his sobs began to slow he felt a small body lay down behind him. 

"Go aw-" 

"Yugie it's me" Bambam whispered softly, slowly wrapping his arms around Yugyeom. "I wish I had known"

Yugyeom stiffened in BamBam's arms before turning to face him. "Hyung didn't want anyone to know... " he said shakily. 

"I know..." Bambam said softly "How long?"

"Almost 2 years and five months... " Yugyeom felt Bambam gasp more than he heard it. "I mean at first we didn't really know what we were doing and then when we figured out the whole thing we were both nervous how you guys would react but eventually I jus-"

"Yugie, it's okay. I'm not mad just surprised." Bambam stopped him, trying to calm Yugyeom. 

"You sure?" He asked nervously 

"Of course, how did you manage to keep anything from me that long?" He joked. 

Yugyeom laughed bitterly, "why did I even go along with it? " he shook his head pressing his face into BamBam's chest, yawning softly. 

"Hey, you're exhausted. Go to sleep. " Bambam spoke soothingly, slowly combing his fingers through the younger's red hair. 

"Stay?" He asked sleepily

"Of course" he whispered, starting to speak again, but Yugyeom was already asleep. 


	2. Live Alone

Jinyoung stumbled out of the room, his eyes wide as he stared at the door. He brought his hand up to bang on the door but let it fall as he heard the loud sobs coming from inside the room. He let his head thud lightly against the door, his own tears now streaming down his face. He stood there for a moment before walking to the living room, his head hanging. Jinyoung could just barely still hear Yugyeom sobbing from the end of the hall and felt his chest clench at the sound. He turned to look back towards the maknae's room, considering going back. Then came a thud from the living room.

^v^v^v^

 

_  "... I can't deal with you being ashamed of me!"  _ They heard from the bedroom. Jaebum moving to stand up.

"Hyung, wait!" Youngjae said grabbing Jaebum by the wrist.

"You heard what happened." Jaebum hissed back.

"Let's wait for Jinyoung to come back. Maybe we misheard or there's something we don't know" Mark said trying to stay calm, though BamBam could see his tensed jaw.

Jaebum reluctantly picked up his chair and sat stiffly. Bambam looked between him and the hall as the yelling stopped for a moment. Bambam bit his lip as he nervously waited for something to happen.

_ "Don't touch me!"  _ Yugyeom yelled from the room after a moment, the others tensing from their seats in the living room _   "I-I know... ... You know that the one idea that scares me most is that I'll be the reason GOT7 fails, and you've used that to hurt me! ..."  _ BamBam felt his own jaw tense as Yugyeom brokenly yelled at Jinyoung, instantly feeling both incredibly guilty for earlier and unimaginably mad at Jinyoung for proposing it. He looked down at his own hands thinking of how he must have failed Yugyeom.  _ "No! I'm done! I want a proper healthy relationship and you keep hurting me! ... I said get out! GET OUT!" _

BamBam winced as he heard a door slam. He looked up to the hall for a moment before a loud thud. He turned to see Jaebum standing up and his chair on its side behind him. Then heard steps coming from the hall, and stood as he saw Jinyoung emerge.

"I heard a crash.." Jinyoung said slowly, looking around the room and at all their eyes that were now on him.

"Hyung... You two were dating?" BamBam said, straining to sound emotionless. Jinyoung tensed, turning to look at BamBam, before nodding slightly. "And you were the one who came up with all the ideas about pranking Yugyeom?" 

Jinyoung nodded, "I thought it would be fun..." he spoke. 

BamBam stood up his jaw tensed, looking down trying to hold himself back. He was stopped only for a moment before he impulsively moved to take a step forward, but froze as he heard the sickening slap of skin against skin and looked up. BamBam felt his jaw drop as he saw Jaebum standing over Jinyoung, who was now on the floor holding his face. Youngjae quickly going to hold their leader back.

"Jaebum-hyung!" Youngjae said distressed looking at the singer.

"You  _ knew! _ You  _ knew  _ that it would hurt him!" Jaebum yelled at Jinyoung

"No, I didn't!" Jinyoung yelled back.

"How could you not?! He said it himself! You knew what he was most afraid of! And you decided to play with that!  _ We _ didn't know how much he worried about being the reason we disband!" Jaebum yelled, loud enough to make BamBam flinch. "Not only that but you made him  _ hide  _ from us! You made him feel like something that had to be  _ hidden!  _ Something to be  _ ashamed _ of!"

"Jaebum-ah," Mark said sternly "Do you want Yugyeom to hear you?" He hissed softly.

"Shit..." Jaebum hissed to himself before turning back to Jinyoung "You are a fucking asshole. You hurt our maknae, I can't fucking believe you" he spat before marching off to his room.

"Jaebum, wait!" Jackson called after him following him to their room.

Jinyoung watched with wide eyes as the two left before turning back to the others "Youngj-"

"I'm going to make food," Youngjae said, not making eye contact with Jinyoung before he turned and went to the kitchen. 

"Bamm-" Jinyoung started

"No. If Jaebum hadn't done it first, it would've been me punching you in the face," he said angrily before walking off to his room that he shared with Yugyeom, noticing that Mark also followed him down the hall. He stopped in front of their door, wincing as he heard their maknae sobbing through the door. "Hyung... what do I do?" he asked Mark, who was standing next to him with a pained expression.

"Be there for him, Bammie. It's the most we can do now." Mark said softly, squeezing the younger's shoulder.

"That and ignore Jinyoung-hyung. I can't believe him..." Bambam whispered to Mark. "Thanks" he spoke going to open the door.

"No problem, kid. Talk more in the morning," he whispered, going towards the room Jaebum and Jackson disappeared into earlier.

BamBam slowly opened the door and slipped into their shared room, Yugyeom's sobs slowing. He looked at the maknae, who was curled around his pillow and slowly moved over to the bed. He carefully sat on the bed and laid down behind him. 

"Go aw-" Yugyeom started, his voice scratchy. 

"Yugie it's me" Bambam whispered softly, slowly wrapping his arms around Yugyeom and cutting him off "I wish I had known"

He felt Yugyeom stiffen in his arms before Yugyeom turned to face him. "Hyung didn't want anyone to know... " he said shakily. 

"I know..." Bambam said softly, trying to keep his bitterness from reaching his voice. He paused for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "How long?"

"Almost 2 years and five months... " Yugyeom said sullenly. Bambam barely had time to gasp before Yugyeom started rambling "I mean at first we didn't really know what we were doing and then when we figured out the whole thing we were both nervous how you guys would react but eventually I jus-"

"Yugie, it's okay. I'm not mad just surprised." Bambam stopped him, trying to calm the slowly panicking Yugyeom. 

"You sure?" He asked nervously, biting his lip softly, turning it red.

"Of course, how did you manage to keep anything from me that long?" He joked. 

Yugyeom laughed bitterly, "why did I even go along with it? " he shook his head pressing his face into BamBam's chest, yawning softly. Bambam slowly brought his hand up to the younger's head 

"Hey, you're exhausted. Go to sleep. " Bambam spoke soothingly, slowly combing his fingers through the dancer's red hair. 

"Stay?" He asked sleepily, cuddling further into Bambam.

"Of course" BamBam whispered "Always for you" he spoke softly, biting back the confession that almost slipped from his lips.

 

Jinyoung sat on the floor in shock as all the members dispersed, leaving him alone. He stood up slowly and looked toward the hall, suddenly no longer hearing Yugyeom's cries. He looked to the kitchen where Youngjae seemed to be making food for the group. Jinyoung slowly moved to the kitchen. 

"Youngjae-ah" Jinyoung said nervously, "What are you making?"

"I'm making your exboyfriend some kimbap and chicken. Also some for the kid who's making him happy right now." Youngjae said, no malice in his voice, making Jinyoung wince at his words.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" he defended.

"Maybe not. But you didn't make sure you weren't hurting him." Youngjae said putting down his things. "You could've told us talking about quitting was off limits. You could've chosen a more harmless prank. You didn't think, hyung. You didn't care enough about him to, but you cared enough about yourself to take advantage of him."

"How did I-"

"You were getting all this out of him, and he wanted to share that with his friends but you forced him not to. He wanted to be a good group member and you thought the fun idea would be to play with that. You let him confide in you and didn't take what he said seriously. And now he's hurt. Because of you. We did stuff too, we hurt him, but we apologized right away. You would wait in the back, wait until he wasn't mad anymore to go to him when you should've been the first. So I'm making him food that I know he likes and that he can eat in his room so he doesn't have to see your face." Youngjae ranted angrily but keeping a chilling composure.

"Jae..." Jinyoung breathed

"No, hyung. Speak formally," he spoke before turning back to the food and finishing it.

"Youngjae please-"

"Hyung. I may not be as close to Yugyeom as Bambam, but he's still one of my closest friends. I can't forgive you for what you did. Not now, when I could hear him crying like he was until Bambam went to him." Youngjae spoke picking up the two plates and leaving the kitchen, stopping briefly in the doorway. "Don't speak to me unless you have to. Jaebum and Bambam will probably say the same."

Jinyoung watched as Youngjae walked down the hall and to the maknae's room, frozen to the spot. He sighed and walked to his own room passing the open door to the two youngest's room. 

"He was still crying when he fell asleep, hyung" he heard BamBam whisper as he passed, stopping just after the door. 

"Aish poor kid... Did you ask how long?" Youngjae whispered back. 

"Since before debut... I can't believe Jinyoung-hyung"

"Before debut? Then before the time during Real GOT7 too?"

"Yea... Hyung I wish we had been able to do something... " BamBam yawned softly

"I know, kid, you should sleep," Youngjae said.  

Jinyoung looked down and moved to his room, quietly shutting the door and flopping onto his bed. He couldn't believe he let it go this far, but how could he have known? He thought Yugyeom was okay. He thought bickering was their thing. But apparently not. He rolled over onto his stomach, not bothering to undress or even get under the covers before he let the harsh silence lull him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is late 
> 
> I'm super sick so sorry that i have nothing new and I didn't really edit this much so it might be shit. it's from my backlog from over a year ago now and i'm not really sure if i like this story all that much so don't get too attached. I know this is my only got7 work but I plan to change that, especially if I decide not to finish this work. come back home returns next week and there are only 2-3 more chapters of that so go check it out and I'll definitely want to finish darkening of doors so look at that one too.
> 
> sorry again if this is shit
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [ @MerySimBTS ](http://www.twitter.com/MerySimBTS)


End file.
